


my tell-tale heart's a hammer in my chest

by cherrysalad



Category: Bandom
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Making Out, Multi, Pining, Truth or Dare, Unrequited Love, fever era, some hints of jac/audrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysalad/pseuds/cherrysalad
Summary: Brendon, Audrey, Jac and Ryan play truth or dare and one particular dare hits a little close to home for Brendon.





	my tell-tale heart's a hammer in my chest

**Author's Note:**

> i recently heard about these four spending a week together in Jac's dorm at UCLA and i couldn't resist writing a fic about it.

They're sitting on the floor of Jac's dorm, passing around a bottle of cheap vodka around and playing a very messy game of truth or dare. Ryan and Jac are cuddled close, Brendon and Audrey are sitting next to each other, though not touching. 

"Okay," Ryan slurs (it's rare that he drinks at all let alone gets this wasted, so it's kind of amusing to see) "Audrey truth or dare?" She considers it for a second. 

"Dare," she decides. Ryan pauses to think, after a minute he smiles wickedly.

"I dare you to make out with Jac," he says. Audrey rolls her eyes and Jac hits her boyfriend playfully on the arm, but both girls lean in close and the distance between them, meeting in a kiss. It's a real kiss too, long and hard with hands in hair and hands fisted in clothing. Ryan's watching wide eyed, like he can't believe what he's seeing. 

When they break apart Audrey's lipstick is smeared on Jac's mouth and Jac's is smeared on Audrey's. Audrey winks at her friend, Jac grins and then turns to Ryan and kisses him hard. Brendon averts his gaze uncomfortably, watching those two together is as painful as staring straight into the sun. 

"Alright!" Audrey says, Jac and Ryan break apart, lips red and swollen, eyes dazed and far away. "Let's get back to it. Ryan, truth or dare?" 

"Truth," Ryan says automatically. 

"Is there anyone you would cheat on Jac with if you got the chance?" She asks. Brendon thinks he pauses for a minute, thinks Ryan's eyes meet his, but he's probably imagining things. 

"No," he says then kisses Jac on the forehead. "Of course not. Jac's my dream girl." Jac practically glows. 

"Brendon, truth or dare?" Jac asks.

"Dare," Brendon says without thinking.

"Make out with Ryan," Jac says smugly. Both of the boys' eyes go wide at the suggestion. Audrey raises an eyebrow. 

"You made us make out," she says. "It's only fair." 

"But it's different!" Ryan sputters. 

"How?" Jac asks. Ryan sighs and rolls his eyes irritably. Brendon's heart speeds up and he's frozen in place. 

"Come on!" Audrey prods. Brendon takes a sharp inhale, leans into Ryan and pecks him on the mouth. "Boo!" Audrey says "she said make out with him, not peck him on the lips like a great aunt." Brendon looks at Ryan pleadingly, Ryan rolls his eyes again and takes action. He puts a hand on the back of Brendon's neck and pulls him in. 

Their mouths meet and it's all teeth clicking and noses squishing awkwardly, and then they sort themselves out and Ryan starts kissing him for real. Like Brendon sees him kissing Jac, it's hot and sloppy and sends a rush of heat to Brendon's stomach and makes his head feel light. Brendon brings up a hand and threads it through Ryan's hair, unable to stop himself.

It's over Before Brendon's brain can fully comprehend it, he unconsciously leans into Ryan as he pulls away. Slowly, the cold, ugly reality begins seeping into the corners of Brendon's consciousness. It feels like stepping off a carnival ride, Brendon feels dizzy and slightly nauseated. He stands up.

"I need some air," he says, stumbling into the hallway. He really does feel like he can't breathe.


End file.
